


You and Me of the Thousand Years

by jusrecht



Category: Naruto
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences of Jiraiya and Tsunade</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me of the Thousand Years

**  
#01 – Walking**  
The first time they met, he stumbled in mid-run and fell to the ground, right before her feet.  
  
 **#02 – Waltz**  
Little did he know that it would be their dance for the rest of their lives—but at that moment, he raised his mud-stained face and blushed at her offered hand.  
  
 **#03 – Wishes**  
Tsunade’s only wish after spending one entire day with her new teammates was to kick Jiraiya out of the equation for being the most annoying boy she had ever met.  
  
 **#04 – Wonder**  
Fifteen years later, she looked at him and remembered that he had been the stupidest kid in class, the deadbeat, the loser (and listening to Naruto’s history _now_ , forty years later, from a proud, grinning Iruka, Tsunade wondered if only losers could achieve such great heights).  
  
 **#05 – Worry**  
Hiruzen worried constantly about his students: one was a boy who had lost the only world he ever knew, one was a girl with the ‘Senju’ name weighing down her small shoulders, and one was an idiot who never knew how to stop trying.  
  
 **#06 – Whimsy**  
“ _The Legendary Three_ has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”  
  
 **#07 - Waste/Wasteland**  
Tsunade would have laughed if his half-smile were not so broken, if their war had not just left a village of hungry orphans in its wake.  
  
 **#08 - Whiskey and rum**  
When they were young, he thought her the prettiest when she was drunk, with her cheeks all flushed and aglow like that.  
  
 **#09 – War**  
Jiraiya would have rectified his opinion many, _many_ years later, when she stood before his student and defended the village with her life—but he would have been dead by then.  
  
 **#10 – Weddings**  
“I will never marry,” Tsunade vowed every time one of their friends tied the knot, and Jiraiya just snorted, muttering, “Yeah, right.”  
  
 **#11 – Birthday**  
He believed her, of course; what he did not believe was her beauty, and despite each passing year, she was still growing into the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
  
 **#12 – Blessing**  
“Look, I’m strong, I’m reasonably handsome, and I’m like one of very, _very_ few who can put up with your freakish strength–” but the rest of his words was lost in the punch she delivered to his guts.  
  
 **#13 – Bias**  
“You’re also my fucking friend,” Tsunade snapped once she was done beating the crap out of him.  
  
 **#14 – Burning**  
Nawaki’s death made her burn brighter—and colder, he thought with a twist of bitter smile.  
  
 **#15 – Breathing**  
Jiraiya was always the one who kept Tsunade breathing, but it was never him who made her _live._  
  
 **#16 – Breaking**  
The day he realised that he was in love was the day Tsunade kissed Dan and took herself off the market, once and for all.  
  
 **#17 – Belief**  
It was also the day when he decided to stop loving her—mostly because of pride, but in some dark, distant corner of his heart, Jiraiya truly believed that unlike him, the girly man could make her happy.  
  
 **#18 – Balloon**  
“I’ll be the strongest shinobi in the world,” he told her on the night he left; the balloon in his hand was big and red, round instead of heart-shaped, and it floated gently up until her fingers weaved around the thread.  
  
 **#19 – Balcony**  
Tsunade watched him leave from her second-story window with sad, sad eyes, but she refused to call him back.  
  
 **#20 – Bane**  
“There is nothing like a good, proper heartbreak to make a man strong,” Fukasaku-sama chortled in that dry, croaky voice of his.  
  
 **#21 – Quiet**  
If achieving the sennin state (at last) had not depleted his entire chakra, Jiraiya would have given him a good, proper kick, a revered frog hermit be damned.  
  
 **#22 – Quirks**  
It was not the fact that Dan died—it was the fact that Tsunade nearly followed him in the stupidest way possible which made him return with the fury of hell in his chest.  
  
 **#23 – Question**  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
  
 **#24 – Quarrel**  
Their last quarrel before she disappeared had consisted of him throwing every swearword in his arsenal against her wall of silence.  
  
 **#25 – Quitting**  
“She left no word,” Sandaime said wearily and the grief clouding his eyes was a mirror of his own.  
  
 **#26 – Jump**  
It was so simple then to turn his attention to Orochimaru, to make _him_ the new object of his obsession—to trade one for the other; Jiraiya was nothing if not flexible.  
  
 **#27 – Jester**  
He laughed and made fun of every little thing, except ironies; too bad his life had it in spades.  
  
 **#28 – Jousting**  
It was when she summoned Katsuyo that he knew he could summon Gamabunta—and the old frog never let him live it down.  
  
 **#29 – Jewel**  
The necklace seemed a dangerous incongruity around his student’s neck, a death mark of two people and the curse of the Hokage’s name.  
  
 **#30 – Just**  
Following his gaze, she asked with a sweet, poisonous voice and a matching smile, “Do you want to be a Hokage too now?”   
  
**#31 – Smirk**  
He smirked at her when he answered, “No way, my role is far more important: to protect the damn Hokage herself.”  
  
 **#32 – Sorrow**  
“We have the greatest teacher in the world,” she told him in front of the Third’s grave, and Jiraiya smiled; it was at least one thing they could agree upon.  
  
 **#33 – Stupidity**  
They had insulted each other to hell and back, using every word in their repertoires and more—all except one.   
  
**#34 – Serenade**  
It was also the only word Jiraiya never used to woo the pretty, busty women who happened to cross his path; he was a pathetic human being who could only think of one person when it came to a ‘lover’.  
  
 **#35 – Sarcasm**  
Her eyes widened, and then lit up at the first sight of him after almost three years, but what came out of her mouth was only, “There’s a reason why one is called a door and the other a window.”  
  
 **#36 – Sordid**  
The worst thing Tsunade had ever done to Jiraiya was to climb into his lap and kiss him senseless—when she was dead drunk.  
  
 **#37 – Soliloquy**  
Jiraiya was as hard as a rock, but he pushed her away and said with a forced, tight smile, "Ask me again when you're sober."  
  
 **#38 – Sojourn**  
For the rest of her life, Tsunade would act as if she did not remember any of these; she thought it was the only way to keep their friendship intact.  
  
 **#39 – Share**  
And the worst thing Jiraiya had ever done to her was to let her.  
  
 **#40 – Solitary**  
It was not until her fifty-fourth birthday that Tsunade realised one thing about true love: it was not the wild, rapid palpitation when he was there, but the slow, gut-wrenching pain when he was not.  
  
 **#41 – Nowhere**  
There were three times in his life when Jiraiya almost, _almost_ kissed her.  
  
 **#42 – Neutral**  
The first was before Dan, when everything was still a fair game; she punched him and he ended up in a distant corner of the Forest of Death.  
  
 **#43 – Nuance**  
The second was after Dan, when suddenly everything between them was not right; she clawed desperately at his shoulders and it was only the sight of her tear-soaked face that stopped him.  
  
 **#44 – Near**  
The third was when he was about to leave, at the tail-end of his last farewell—but Jiraiya was still a coward and so he took her to a bar to make sure that he went nowhere near her lips.  
  
 **#45 – Natural**  
He had walked away from her a thousand times, and never got used to the feeling; but when he died so everyone else could live—so _she_ could live—it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
 **#46 – Horizon**  
Buried as she was under work and strain, she watched the red-stained horizon every evening, waiting, until the news came and the man did not.  
  
 **#47 – Valiant**  
Many said it was a proud, fitting end for a brave shinobi: to die for his village.  
  
 **#48 – Virtuous**  
Tsunade knew for certain that Jiraiya’s motives were less righteous—but maybe she was only trying so hard to hate him for leaving.  
  
 **#49 – Victory**  
“We could have been amazing,” she murmured in the ringing emptiness of her office as moonlight chased shadows on grey-tinted walls.  
  
 **#50 – Defeat**  
The white-haired boy in the picture only smiled.  
  



End file.
